Alice, It's Cold Outside
by futrCSI1490
Summary: Thanks to Weather, Alice is in a predicament. Play the Game, or side with Propriety? Why is love never easy? A/T, R&R, please!


*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland (2010). They belong to Lewis Carroll and the mad, brilliant Tim Burton. I do not own the rights to _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, they belong to Frank Loesser. Some quotations and sentences contain parts of the song, so I do not claim these words are mine. Thanks!

Summary: Alice is in a predicament. Play the Game, or side with Propriety? Why is love never easy! A/T, R&R, please!

A/N: BREAK IS FINALLY HERE! Thank God and 'Yay!' for a well-done semester. So pulling my hair out actually paid off ^_~. Now it's time to relax, rejuvenate, and FIC!

I haven't forgotten my promise of 7 songs for _Underland Shuffled,_ and this was supposed to be one of the 7, but due to its length and with Christmas in a few days I decided to post this as a one-shot (…for now…). That's right, if I'm feeling adventurous enough I might just make this a multi-chapter. As long as I get enough interest! ^_~

Enjoy!

P.S. – For those of you who are a fan of Alice and her Muchness, you may want to shake some sense into her throughout the story. Please don't throw tomatoes at the authoress! I just ask that you remember Alice was born and raised in a _proper_ English home first (even if she hated it!). Plus, it fit with the lyrics ^_^. Thank you.

* * *

**Alice, It's Cold Outside**

Inspired by:

Baby, It's Cold Outside – Rod Stewart & Dolly Parton

The holidays were soon approaching and already Weather was threatening to make Mamoreal impossibly whiter. Knowing he was ahead on his orders and worried about the traveling conditions in the imminent winter weather, Tarrant Hightopp had decided to take a day off and spend a quite… lonely… evening at home.

However, much to his surprise and delight, Alice had decided to pay _him_ a visit for a change! Claiming that her work at Mamoreal was finished for the week, and with everyone prepping the castle for the upcoming Holiday Ball, Alice was bored out of her mind and hoping to keep him company for a few hours.

Ecstatic that Alice would be staying, Tarrant ushered her in to his cozy living room, pulled up a small table and two chairs next to the blazing fire, and told her to sit and relax while he put on the kettle. Brewing up a pot of her favorite peach flavored tea with honey, Tarrant pulled out his best china (the set that Thackery was never allowed to touch) and prepared two settings and a plate full of finger sandwiches and cookies. Once he was settled across from Alice, the couple began enjoying their tea and talked of nothing but nonsense, riddles, and other such silliness. And Time ticked on without a care in the world.

It wasn't long before Alice's eye fell upon the living room window and she noticed the darkened sky and the thick snow falling to the ground. She hoped it wasn't too deep already to hinder the travel back to the castle. With that thought, her smile slipped into a slight frown, and the laughter died on her lips.

"Alice…?" Tarrant lisped in concern.

Her gaze lowered, and while analyzing the contents of her cup, mournfully replied, "It looks like it is time for me to go."

Tarrant followed the path her eyes once tread. The storm! _Blast it all!_ "So soon?"

Looking up, she sighed audibly and tried her best not to give in to the little Alice inside her heart jumping up and down shouting _"Stay, stay, stay!"_

"I really can't stay."

"But, Alice, it's cold outside!"

The smiled returned to her face and Tarrant's heart joyously jumped in victory. Alice chuckled as his feeble…_ adorable_… but feeble attempt and getting her to stay. "Tarrant, you know I have to go."

"Yes, of course, Alice. But it's _cold_ outside." He was practically begging now. Eyes wide, body tense, voice pleading; anything to get her to see his logic.

Still smiling, Alice grabbed her teacup and moved into the kitchen to place it in the sink. "This evening has bee-" But Tarrant cut her off before she could finish, as he jumped from his seat and rushed to follow her.

"Actually, I've been hoping that you'd drop in. Just thinking about it right before you came, then there you were! Right at my door! And I was so –"

Now it was her turn to cut him off; with her hands cupping his face, she replied with a sad smile, "- has been _so_ very nice, but…"

"Alice! Your hands are like ice! Here, let me just hold them for a minute," Tarrant's voice lowered an octave, and his vibrant green eyes became a lustful pine, "an' wharm them fer yea'."

Doe-eyed and speechless, Alice could only watch as he cradled her hands in his, and bring them towards his mouth. Tarrant's lips barely brushed her fingertips as he ghosted warm air over them, while Alice's parted of their own accord and a small gasp escaped. A slight tingling sensation rippled down her arms and throughout her body, causing her to shiver. Instinctively, Tarrant stepped closer and effectively trapped her against the counter. Alice felt the heat radiate off him.

His gaze penetrated hers, and Alice fought to form some semblance of a coherent sentence, "Mc – McTwisp will start to worry." _Lies!_ little Alice screamed, _All lies!_

Being this close, Tarrant couldn't ignore how her heavy breathing caused her chest to press against his. His stare roamed over her body, and Alice flushed a pretty pink under his intense scrutiny. When his inspection was completed, his eyes once again found hers and they only spoke one word: _Beautiful_. "Wha's yer hurreh?"

Alice swallowed thickly, "An – and Mally will probably be pacing the floor, waiting to stick me for being late."

"Alice, jus' _lissen_ ta tha fireplace roar."

It was tempting. _Oh _so very tempting, especially with her legs feeling like jelly at the moment and Tarrant's behavior sending tremors throughout her entire body, but how would she ever explain her situation to that annoying, gossip-ridden white court. _Botheration!_

"Really, Tarrant. I'd better scurry… before it gets any worse," Alice weakly fibbed, as she miraculously broke free from his body's trap. Tarrant's warmth immediately receded, and she once again shivered as she headed toward the coat rack to grab her effects.

Having placed her hat on her head and reaching for her cape, Alice felt two hands gently wrap around her forearms and pull her against a chest: Tarrant's chest. Her eyes flew shut and forced herself to focus on her breathing. _Calm, Alice! Just keep breathing._

"Cricket, wha's yer hurreh?" Tarrant whispered against the shell of her ear. His voice was coy and full of playfulness, and it caused something in Alice to snap. _Two can play that game, Mr. Hightopp,_ she thought with a smirk. Alice's imp was out to play, and little Alice began to futterwhacken in victory.

Releasing her coat and straightening her shoulders, Alice removed all nervousness from her voice and replied, "Well… _maybe_ just half a drink more."

"Excellent!" The lisp had returned, but the game wasn't gone, "I brought in the old record player in from the tea party. Why don't you put a record on while I pour?"

As Tarrant walked away, a small part of Alice – the proper, logical, Abovelandian Alice – began to sneak back in. Slowly flipping through the records next to the player, her nervousness won a small battle, "But Tarrant, all of the court might think…"

"Alice, please, it's _bad_ out there. No none at Mamoreal would want you to risk your safety."

Accepting his explanation, she nodded in response and took the cup he offered. Taking a generous sip, Alice suddenly felt a comforting warmth slide down her throat and spread along her veins. She new Tarrant was a genius with tea, but this was certainly new. "Tarrant, what exactly is in this drink?"

He giggled a little, "Well, it's your favorite peach tea with honey of course, but… with a dash of Frorth Rum." Walking over to his cabinet, he held up the bottle and smiled, "Best in the land."

Alice found herself giggling in response, but her hand flew to her mouth and a light rose flushed her cheeks.

"And besides, my Alice," she watched his hand gesture towards the window, the term of endearment not lost on her, "there will be no carriages to be had out there. And I would go mad… _er_… sending you out there by yourself. Please, just stay the night and I'll journey with you to Mamoreal in the morning."

Sighing in defeat, yet with a smile, Alice stared down at the remaining liquid in her cup and swirled it around. "I wish I knew how…" she mumbled to her cup.

Well this wouldn't do! Tarrant hated it when Alice lowered her face; a face as lovely as an Alice-face should never be hidden. He quietly walked over to her, crooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his once more. The firelight flickered within her eyes, and Tarrant stared in awe; _just like starlight_. Yes, there was Love; deep down he knew she felt the same as he felt for her. But he also saw Fear, Uncertainty, Questions; his Alice has never known these types of feelings.

"… to break your spell," Alice breathed on a whisper.

"What was that?" he mindlessly questioned, "Oh! Alice you still have your hat on, here let me take for you. Have I told you how lovely you hair looks tonight?"

Shaking her head, Alice smiled and sunk down into the well-worn love seat. Suddenly, the song she had chosen for the record play came in to focus, and she nearly laughed when she recognized the words. _Of course, I'd go and choose this._ "I ought to say no, no, no sir!" she sang in mock seriousness.

Tarrant laughed and plopped down right next to her. "Mind if I move in closer?" He burred in a low baritone, as he leaned his torso closer to Alice. Her heart rate sped up, but she continued to play the game.

"At least I'm going to say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" His hands rested over his heart, and he gave Alice a pitiful "puppy dog" look, causing her to giggle.

"I really can't staaaaaay," she sung while standing up from the seat, pretending to "flee".

"Baby, don't hold out!" Tarrant grabbed her right hand in both of his and pulled himself to his feet – effectively bringing Alice's body closer to his.

"Oh, but it's cold out side," they both finished with a smile.

Suddenly, Alice's Muchness fled faster than a flamingo from a bandersnatch. "I simply must go," she sputtered while practically sprinting to her coat.

Tarrant held back his groan, "Alice, we've been through this."

"Tarrant, really, the answer is no."

"But it's COLD out there!"

"Again, your welcome has been…" Once more Tarrant cut her sentence short, but skipped the conversation and went straight to pinning her against the wall. The rich purple flecked with gold told Alice that Tarrant was determined, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she would lose this game.

"Ah'm soh lucky tha you drahped in."

His smile was sweet yet sinister, as his right knuckles skimmed lightly across her cheek. Alice trembled slightly under his touch; she knew he would never hurt her, but the number of emotions running rampant in her head confused her so. "… so nice and warm."

"Jahst look aut the window at tha starm."

Wetting her parched lips, Alice tried the "people will notice" card one more time: "You _know _Mirana will be suspicious. She's been speculating for weeks."

The motion of Alice's pink little tongue darting out hadn't gone unnoticed by Tarrant, and unabashedly drew his gaze to her lips. He was mesmerized by how they glistened. _Gosh, they looked so… _"Delicious," he breathed.

"Bayard will be there at the door." She was on the brink of pleading.

"Like waves upon the Crimson Sea's shore."

"And you _**know**_ how Chessur's mind can be vicious," Alice tried with a more forceful tone, hoping that the mention of the Cat would shake Tarrant. But he was already gone; lost to his mind.

"Cricket, urh _seh _delicious."

"Tarrant…" came the shaky warning.

Tarrant closed his eyes and huffed. He was done with her talking, and it was about time he moved things along. Holding on to her forearms, his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss. But as soon as he felt her respond, the madness subsided and the kiss became more gentle and sweet, and he moved his body so it was flush against hers.

Alice's gasp gave Tarrant the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and drink her in; no tea would ever compare to her taste. He groaned into her mouth, causing Alice to tighten her grip on his lapels. By the Fates what this woman did to him! Tarrant in turn circled his arm around her waist and gripped the back of her head bringing them even closer.

When the demand for air became too great, the couple parted almost gasping for breath. Tarrant watched Alice's face to gauge her reaction.

Although plagued by unfocused eyes that looked beyond Tarrant and heavy breathing, Alice still managed to speak, "Well… maybe just one little kiss more." She felt as if she were drunk!

His smirk was cheeky and triumphant, and Tarrant next located his lips at the corner of her jaw to pace kisses along its line. "Never such a blizzard before," he mumbled against her skin.

Little Alice's hand palmed her face. _Brilliant, Hatter. You had to say it didn't you._ For with that fleeting mention of the snow, Propriety came knocking at the door to Alice's brain once again.

"Oh!" she groaned, fighting to remain lucid, "I've got to go home."

"You'll freeze to the bone out there," Tarrant simply stated without ceasing the attention he was paying to her neck. There was no use putting emotion into his statements any more; he had told her his point of view _many_ times that night.

With his hands now at her hips, Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the knots from when had Tarrant gripped it earlier. "Say, lend me a comb?" came her feeble attempt at changing the topic.

"It's up to your knees out there." Another statement.

"Tarrant, you've really been gran-" but her breath sucked in before she could finish. Tarrant's teeth had just found a sensitive spot right below the hollow of her ear. Alice's right hand gripped his left on her hip in response. Tarrant then intertwined their fingers and held on tight.

"I _thrill_ when you touch my hand," he growled into her ear, and emphasized 'thrill' by pushing his hips into hers. Alice gasped in shock, realizing exactly what he was Telling her.

She turned her head to meet his gaze and found the dark violet was back with the gold flecks flickering dangerously. "But don't you see?" she squeaked.

Tarrant's head fell back and he ground out a few choice Outlandish words; he was beyond frustrated with her sidestepping. Then resting his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes. "How can you do this thing to me?" he practically whined.

Cupping his face in her hands, Alice pushed him back slightly so he could look at her. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she explained.

He rolled his eyes at her comment and groused, "Making my lifelong sorrow." Damn it to the Lowerworld with what the bloody court thought; he didn't care. Alice watched as his entire person seemed to depress: his hair, his ascot, his vibrancy. But when his eyes turned the saddest shade of gray she had every seen, that's when she felt the pity; what _was _she doing!

Slumping back onto the wall, Alice sighed in… defeat? Tarrant's hopes perked at that sound. Crossing her arms, she turned her head and pondered the situation. "Well, at _least_ there will be plenty implied."

"Yes, yes. But what if you got pneumonia and died!" Tarrant countered excitedly. _Huh, he actually found another excuse. _

Turning her head to face him once more, Alice gave a small smile seeing him bright and vibrant once again. With mischief sparkling in her eyes, she parried once more, "But I really can't stay."

"Grr! Alice, get over that old out!"

Placing three fingers on his mouth to silence him, Alice smiled wide, "I know, I know. It's _cold_ outside."

Tarrant giggled against her fingertips.

Shaking her head, Alice chuckled and said, "You sure know how to wear a girl down, don't you?"

Kissing her fingers, he responded with his signature gap-toothed grin and pulled Alice in for a hug.

All out laughing now, Alice threw her arms around his neck and responded in kind. "Okay, okay, Tarrant. You win."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 1 of…? I don't know, you tell me ^_^. Should I make this a multi-chapter story? And if so, where would you guys like to see me go with it? I'd love your suggestions.

Yes, yes. I know that record players and _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ were not available during this time period to make Alice and Tarrant's singing-session logical, but work with me here ^_~.

Please, leave a review if you have the time! I love reading what you have to say, and I couldn't ask for a better Christmas gift from all my lovely readers. :-)

And if I don't get to post again before Christmas: I wish you all a fun-filled, wonderful holiday, and an exciting new year! MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever holiday you celebrate)!

Until next time. Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


End file.
